


Daichi has to deal with a lot.

by Ohgod_pleasehelpme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: He's fine though, Hinata is such a little shit in this, I love it a lot, I'm sorry I did this to him, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Mafia AU, Poor Sawamura Daichi, Sly little Hinata, just some flirting, kind of a pilot, no explicit relationship, no one dies, no one gets fatally injured, somewhat open end, without any cliffhangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohgod_pleasehelpme/pseuds/Ohgod_pleasehelpme
Summary: Daichi is used to dealing with annoying bullshit but this kid sure is something else. You don't just demand to be a part of the mafia - especially when you look like a middle schooler. Yet, here he is, trying to get this kid to turn around and leave him alone with the usual stuff.OrHinata wants to join the mafia and he is not about to take "no" as an answer.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	Daichi has to deal with a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> A few things beforehand:  
> 1\. there is some violence in here. It's a damn Mafia AU, what'd you expect? However, no one gets fatally injured, the only blood shed at all is from a shallow cut and the worst thing happening is a nasty punch that hurts but isn't fatal.  
> 2\. this is more of a pilot to see if anyone wants to read more. I personally just liked the idea and found it kind of fitting for the characters.  
> 3\. Hinata is a sneaky little bitch and, though not a genius, definitely not as dumb as in the earlier seasons. It's more comparable to the third and fourth season when he actually realizes there's this thing in his head that makes things easier.  
> 4\. there is no explicit shipping in this one but if I do end up writing a follow up there will be DaiSuga and Hinata will probably get Kageyama, Aone or Ushijima. Whatever fits and whatever you guys want to read the most.

Despite of how fearful he seemed, the boy stared right into Daichi's eyes. 

Most of his own men didn't dare to hold his stare, not even on his good days. Today was not one of Daichi's good days. 

Not with this kid standing in front of him and saying, straight faced, that he wanted to join them, that he wanted to be a part of the mafia. 

“Stop bullshitting me and get your ass back to class or are the days at middle school even shorter than I remember?” A few of the guards snickered. 

The kid huffed, his cheeks puffy and his hair fluffing up even more. It was incredibly adorable. 

“I'm 19! Which you could easily check on my driver’s license if you were able to take it from me.” 

Daichi held back a snicker, trying to keep face in front of his men. He didn't smile. He never smiled. 

“Oh, you think you would stand a chance against me? You wouldn't survive a minute.” 

“I think I could win, actually. It's not that hard, I've done stuff like this before”, the boy said nonchalantly, inspecting his painted nails in an oh-so-confident gesture. It pissed Daichi off to no end. “You wouldn't be able to put a single scratch on me!” “You sure?” The audacity! Mocking a high ranked member of the mafia like it was nothing – like the boy was thinking about what to make for dinner on the side. “Very. Sure.” Daichi was growling between gritted teeth and everyone knew that wasn't good. Daichi was scary when he was angry. 

“If you're so confident in your abilities, how about a deal? If I manage to put a scratch on you in a fight – a physical fight, no guns and shit – you'll consider taking me in. You don't have to if you think I was just lucky but you'll have to consider it.” Scoffing, Daichi growled “deal.” 

In hindsight he should've thought things through. 

“Do we shake hands to seal this as a proper deal or is making a promise in front of multiple people enough for you to not shoot a teenager?” At least the kid didn't immediately jump into the deal. As much as Daichi hated to even think that thought, the kid wasn't as stupid as he had initially thought. Which still didn't mean much because his opinion of him was at a low very few people were able to reach regardless. 

Daichi pulled off his vest and shirt, baring his naked torso, and showed the boy that there were no guns in the only two pockets his pants had. 

The boy grinned at him. “Has anyone ever told you how hot you are when you undress like that, all grumpy and growly? I'm tempted to lose on purpose just to have you step on me.” Daichi almost choked at the flirtatious tone, suddenly very uncomfortable with the fact that the boy pulled his shirt off, too, exposing milky skin and a freckled chest with barely any muscles at all. This was going to be one unfair fight but the boy had wanted it that way. “If I don't make it in, will you at least fuck me goodbye?” Daichi looked at the guards, a bit helpless, but all of them were either just as perplexed or choking on laughter. 

“Definitely not. I might be a criminal but I'm not a pedophile,” he finally said, gaining an eyeroll. “That was a rhetorical question. It's not like you have much of a choice. – Unless things border on rapey territory. I'm not all about that shit. I'm here to see blood, nothing more. Anyways, let's start.” 

The first hit went straight into the boy's unprotected stomach, sending him flying to the ground, rolling ungracefully through the dust until he just lay there, his back turned to Daichi. He didn't stand up. Daichi wasn't done, though. He was going to take all of his frustration out on the little shit because, after all, it was his own fault. He'd brought this upon himself, ignoring the warnings and chances to back out. 

With heavy steps he approached the boy, reveling in his heaving and pained coughing, as well as how he was holding his stomach. That would be a nasty bruise; hopefully he'd learn his lesson and choose a better path in life. 

Daichi turned him over onto his back with his foot, placing it on his chest. The boy looked up at him in badly hidden agony, pleadingly grabbing at Daichi's ankle. “Not so eager for me to step on you now, are you?” 

Before he could do anything else, the boy grinned at him, making Daichi stop dead in his tracks. 

“I won!” “What?” “I won. I got a scratch on you. And if I had used poison, it would be in your bloodstream now so that means I'm also able to kill you if I try,” he elaborated, placing a finger on the fresh cut at Daichi's ankle to make him notice the pain he hadn't felt while he was caught up in his triumph. 

Daichi kneeled down to inspect his ankle, confused. “How did you-“ The boy grinned even brighter, showing Daichi his middle finger. At first, he wanted to take offence to the gesture but then he saw the tiny blade sticking out from under the nail, well hidden by the black nail polish. 

“The deal only consisted of not using guns but you didn't think to mention knifes and blades were off limits as well so technically I kept my side of the deal. I'm Hinata Shouyou, by the way. And I lied a bit. You're hot and all, don't get me wrong, but I don't actually want to fuck you. That was just to distract you.” 

Baffled, Daichi sat back on the ground, thoughtfully rubbing his forehead. “I guess you're witty enough for a tryout. But if you fuck up, you're out in no time. Is your stomach okay, by the way?” “Nope. I'm about to pass out from the pain,” Hinata said, a painfully wide grin on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading and if you do want a follow-up a comment about a pairing for Hinata you'd like to see would be quite helpful. :3
> 
> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> Author Responses  
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> Whisper  
> If you write “(whisper)” at the end, it is a sign to me that you do not want a reply. I will respect that boundary and appreciate your comment silently. :)


End file.
